Best Friends?
by Miss Lupin1
Summary: Harry and Hermione are still best friends 7 years after graduation, but is there something else there? H/Hr. Please R&R. This is my first story, so be nice!
1. Discoveries

Hermione Granger quickly looked away, glaring down at her feet. Merlins beard! She had just seen the most handsome, muscular body in her entire life, and yet it belonged to none other than her bestest friend in the whole world, Harry Potter! She thought for a moment, his tall well-formed body still in front of her, even as she looked away. So what? I mean, it's not like she hadn't ever seen him, er, well, quite so underdressed before, I mean, I guesss it was about ten years ago, in their forth year of Hogwarts, when he wasn't so, umm, georgeous, I mean, muscular, you know, umm, shapely, and she didn't really think of him that way back then. Not that she did now! What was she thinking?! Oh, for goodness sake!  
  
Yes folks, our young Harry Potter has finally grown up! He isn't the small, skinny boy we can all remember. Now twenty-four years old, and making quite a good living for himself as seeker, and newly appointed captain for the Chudley Cannons. Ever since Voldemorts downfall, and eventual death towards the end of Harry's seventh year, things had been spiralling upwards for Harry. Straight after their graduation of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided that they would keep the trio together and found a beautiful castle just out of London, one which Harry had insisted on paying the entire fee, which had been quite an extravagant sum, and yet Ron and Hermione had not objected, against their better judgement. Although they didn't have much choice, seeing as Harry had half jokingly threatened to perform the imperious curse on them if they did not agree with him willingly.  
  
Harry had grown a lot taller over the summer following their sixth year at Hogwarts, and he had taken on some more handsome facial features than his father had ever posessed. And playing professional Quidditch hadn't hurt, for now he was as strong and muscly than ever. Right now in fact, Harry Potter was standing over his bathroom sink, showing off those perfect pecks of his, unaware that the beautiful Hermione Granger was in the next room with the order of dinner being ready, still stuck in her throat, arguing with herself on why she was still picturing Harry with his top off, after turning away five minutes ago.  
  
Harry put down his razor and Hermione was a little startled when he dropped it into the cup by the sink. She fell out of her stupor and jumped of the bed she had been sitting on. Harry turned to see her standing there and didn't seem to notice that she had her mouth half open just gazing at him.  
  
"Dinner ready yet?" Harry asked, as he came out into the bedroom searching for a clean shirt.  
  
"Er, yeah." She answered dazedly.  
  
Hermione left him to it as she took a fast pace towards her room, and when she got there fell straight into the couch next to her dresser. She couldn't be in love with Harry Potter! It just isn't supposed to happen! Is it? No, of course not! We're just best friends! I mean, he has a girlfriend, and I have a boyfriend, not that I like him very much. What am I saying! Of course I like him, Simon is very sweet to her. But still, Harry is kinda handsome.no! She is with Simon and Harry is with Amelia!  
  
Before Hermione could debate with herself any further, she went down to dinner, trying to think only about what kind of delicious meal Ginny had cooked up tonight.  
  
Hermione entered the larger than usual dining room to the wonderful aroma of Ginny's speacialty, Lasagne. Ever since Ginnyâ's trip to Italy, she had been obsessed with Italian cuisine, but this one was her favourite. Their other roomates weren't so good at cooking.  
  
Hermione sat down at looked around the table at the other friends the trio had invited to live with them in their castle; Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Maree O'Share, one of the beaters for the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Hermione saw that Harry had already found a shirt he must have thought to be a clean one , even if it obviously wasn't. She took an intake of breath a little too quickly and decided to ignore him for the whole night.  
  
For the entire evening she kept glancing at her watch wondering why this particular meal had to take so long. Before dessert got a chance to make an entrance, she took the opportunity to chat a little with Harry. She turned towards him and to her surprise it looked like he had been watching her, and before she got the chance to speak to him, he turned away hastily. She looked down at the mousse that had just been placed in front of her miserably and looked up again only to see Ron eyeing her curiously.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, a little suspicious.  
  
"Nothing, you just look a little, troubled is all." Ron said with a little smile. "Whats up?"  
  
"Um, it's just something for work, I can't make this, er, its just, its nothing."Hermione said a little nervously.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Ron said, still smiling meschieviously. He was glancing from her to Harry, who had begun staring at her again. "Is something going on here that I should know about?"  
  
"No!" Harry said at the same time as Hermione. A bit to fast for Ron to stop being suspicious.  
  
"Look, I'm not stupid, if there's something going on just tell me. Its no big deal if you two are shagging again."  
  
"Shagging?! Again?! What are you talking about?!" Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Whoa! Go easy Hermione! I reckon its pretty cool, everyone knows you two are in love, so I don't know why your going out with that Simon dude, and you're seeing that Amy chic." Ron went back to his mousse as Hermione remained with a shocked expression, the blood flowing rapidly to her face.  
  
"It's Amelia, " Harry pointed out, "and I'm not seeing 'that chic' anymore."  
  
"Why? I mean, when? I thought you liked her?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Well, she was kinda only interested in my money, and that sort of put me off," Harry shrugged "and, well, I just broke it off last week."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Hermione was definatley pleased at this news, but tried to hide her feelings towards the matter.  
  
"Not your fault, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Harry didn't seem too upset, but everyone felt a little akward whilst he did a spell to send his empty glass flying to the sink and got up to go to his room.  
  
Hermione got up after him and sped up to walk next to him.  
  
"Hey. Umm, if it makes you feel any better, me and Simon aren't really going that well." She regreted saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth, but now realised that it was true. "Er, did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You did." Harry had to try and hold back a smile at this news.  
  
"Oh! I just, . please dont say anything to Simon! I have to tell him myself. " Hermione sighed. "I guess he just isn't the right one." Oh how Hermione wished she could tell Harry that he was the right one.  
  
"I know what you mean. I didn't like that Simon bloke very much. He was a bit weird. "  
  
"What do you mean! He was, sweet, in his own way."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm glad you've realised that he isn't the one that you're supposed to be with."  
  
"And who do you think I'm supposed to be with?" Hoping dearly for the answer she wanted to hear.  
  
"Me of course."  
  
A/N - How was that? Don't worry, its going to get more, you know, detailed! Any ideas for a plot later on are much appreciated. Thanks for reading, remember to review! 


	2. Making the best of it!

"And who do you think I'm supposed to be with?" Hoping dearly for the answer she wanted to hear.  
  
"Me of course."  
  
Hermione was hoping but she didn't expect to hear it. "Huh?" was all she managed to get out.  
  
"Me."  
  
"What on earth are you on abou."  
  
Before Hermione got her answer, they were standing outside Harry's bedroom door, and he had taken the chance to kiss her before she could back away. But she didn't back away, in fact, she pulled him in closer, losing all the controll she thought she had, and eventually they became so tongue-tied Hermione didn't know where her tongue ended and his began.  
  
She began to feel weak at the knees as Harry picked her up of her feet and carried her over onto the bed. As they tore apart due to breathing becoming an issue, Hermione thanked her lucky stars she had her lucky panties on, which weren't much for comfort, but hey, they looked good!  
  
Harry climbed on top of her as she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes. She knew at this moment she had loved those green eyes ever since she had first seen them, even if she hadn't been willing to admit it over the last 13 years or so.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but gasp as Harry skillfully began exploring the sentative spot just behind her ear. Hermione fiddled with his belt as Harry quickly pulled of the t-shirt she was wearing and unclasped her bra. Before long, they were both free of the clothing that had kept them apart and were kissing passionatly, like there was nothing else to live for.  
  
Harry lifted his head head up and gazed into to Hermione's longing chocolate brown eyes. She looked back and smiled.  
  
"I want to do this with you Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back and went in for a deep kiss. As they continued conversing without words, he slid his rock solid manhood into Hermione in one swift movement. As Hemione yelled his name out in pleasure, Harry thought he was about to reach his peak.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe she was finally with Harry, really with him. She had been waiting for this moment for god knows how long. She pressed her harder against Harry, untill she thought her ribs would crack. She couldn't breathe, the pleasure was so great. But still she managed to choke out Harrys name over and over, untill the final burst of pleasure came to them.  
  
They fell into eachothers arms once more and looked and Hermione gazed into Harrys eyes adoringly.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you even more."  
  
"No, I do."  
  
"I don't." Hermione held up a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Harry, stop talking." Hermione then slid her hand away so that she could kiss him.  
  
Harry groaned into her mouth and Hermione wispered, "I can't believe its taken us this long."  
  
Harry smiled and looked into his soulmates eyes.  
  
"Well, we're here right now so lets make the best of it!"  
  
And with that they contiued making passionate love to eachother the whole night through.  
  
A/N: I hope you like! Sorry about the chapter being so short, I couldn't think of anything else too put in, and honestly, I think this is enough for you to think about untill you find another story to read! Please review! 


End file.
